


Mother's Love

by MikoYami



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoYami/pseuds/MikoYami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She is often thinking about her beautiful baby girls father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Mother’s love  
> Pair: Slight Itaoc (ItaYuki)  
> Commission (for):N/A  
> Theme: 2. Love  
> Genre: Hurt/comfort   
> Rating: G  
> Warning: Character death  
> Summary: Yuki is with her new born thinking of Itachi  
> World: Canon   
> Chapters: Ficlet   
> Status: complete   
> Date started: 2012  
> Date Finished: 2012  
> Word count: 698  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto   
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Disclaimer on Art and OC’s: N/A  
> \-----------------------------------------------------  
> Chapters: N/A  
> \---------------------------------  
> Extra: This music helped https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbss_iQEX9I

Yuki placed her head lightly on the child's chest and listened to the small rhythmic beating coming from the tiny heart. It sounds so peaceful to listen a smile crept on to her lips as she pushed away from her daughters slowly breathing chest. The new born moved a little its head titling a little closer towards her mother.  
  
Yuki sighed and placed her head closer to her child's small head and placed a hand softly on the sleeping cheek and stroked the cheek softly with her thumb. She was happy as she watched her daughter breath in and out. The pushed the bundle life closer to her wishing she could carry her own child but knew the nurse would have a fit if she saw baby out of her plastic crib (where she should be) and in her mother's arm.  
  
"You have his lips," Yuki whispered softly her fingers running softly along her daughter's small lips, "I hope you have his manners," she couldn't stop smiling as she kept on staring at the life form that had been in her stomach for nine months, "You also have his nose," her fingers trailed down the child's nose. The born open its mouth and wiggled around uncomfortable till it heard it's mother's voice, "hush little one, or they will take you away from me," she whispered softly pushing her daughter closer to heart. Her daughter hearing her mother's heart beat and voice relaxed and went into deep slumber again.  
  
Yuki laughed a bit and stared lovingly at the small form nestled between her breasts. She   
wondered if this small creature was really hers this small bundle of happiness. Yes it was cheesy but aren't all mothers like that after pregnancy she decided to keep talking, "You also have his hair," Yuki's fingers messaged the back of her child's scalp and ran through raven locks, "But you have my cheek, something you will thank me for in the future," Yuki joked her eyes never moving from her daughter.  
  
She didn't want to think of the future she just wanted to think of the present. She wanted time to stop just so she could watch her daughter breath in and out with life she would never get bored of that. Her heart swelled with how as she moved her daughter closer to her cheek. The baby didn't seem to mind as it moved closer to Yuki's warmth and grab a lock of her hair.   
  
"He will be disappointed though," she continued talking to her child. She didn't feel foolish for talking to her child in strange way it felt comforting it took away all the dark clouds she had over her, "You don't  have the shape of my eyes but his," Yuki giggled again as she looked at the sleeping's child face as it let out soft breath, "He claimed that he loved my eyes, but I am sure he would of loved your eyes just the same," Yuki said softly her she could not move away from her daughters face, "Let us pray that you have my stubbornness, the same stubbornness that use to drive your father mad when he was alive," Yuki felt something wet slide down her cheek and pain lurch in to  her heart but still Yuki couldn't help but be happy as she stared at the small child, "But you will have Itachi's, your father's, kind heart and strength,"  She placed her hand lightly her daughter's chest.  
  
The tears came out hard as she said Itachi's name and pain a lot sharper but still Yuki couldn't find herself miserable. She stared at the creation they had created and could not find anything wrong, "You have my beauty," she laughed kissing her daughter's head the tears still spilling, she didn't bother whipping for the fear that if she let go her daughter and Itachi's memories would disappear, "If was here he would love you just as much, as much as I love you now," she kissed her daughter again and pushed her closer, "My little Kisa," Yuki said whispered as she fell asleep cradling her daughter and dreaming that Itachi was watching over them and smiling at the creation they created.


End file.
